Like Waves Upon the Shore
by incendioreality
Summary: Once a month, Hermione wakes up from the dream that is her every day life and gets a chance to go back to her reality.


The loud sound of apparation was the only thing that could be heard that evening. The sun steadily setting on the small, deserted beach. She steadied herself, still feeling the dizzying effects of apparating. Hoisting her small backpack over her shoulder she silently made her way to the weathered, wooden door of a small cottage; it was the only structure for miles, running parallel to the horizon.

Unlocking the door, she quickly slipped inside, making her way up the familiar staircase and into the master bedroom. She placed her bag onto the plush bed and removed her shoes, relishing the feel of the soft carpet beneath her toes.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione Granger pulled back her curly mane into a high bun before heading into the en suite. She looked at herself then, bracing her hands against the sink.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to her reflection. Her face was flushed from the wind and her brow creased in confusion.

She had been coming to this cottage for almost three years now. Once or twice a month she would sneak here for an overnight trip, telling her husband that she was gone on business. Her guilt crept up on her then, clawing at her stomach.

Shaking off the damning feeling, she shed her robes. Beneath them, all she wore was a cream, strapless corset that cinched her already small waist and had her pale breasts practically spilling over the top. Her sheer matching thong, garter, and thigh high stockings made the outfit complete.

She heard it then, the sound of his arrival. Her heart faltered before breaking into a sprint; she felt her skin blush already. Her feelings of guilt slowly transformed into anticipation when she heard the front door open. Hearing him close and lock it, she slipped her black heels on and walked out into the bedroom. She stood at the window then, looking out to the sea.

Her marriage felt like a river. Constantly flowing on a steady and routine path. She was the dips and bends in the riverbed and her husband was the water, coursing along the path she set for them. She led and he always followed. It was safe, familiar, and expected. When she thought of the man she was now waiting for, a river was the last thing that came to mind. Their... relationship was more like the sea she was now gazing at. Constantly changing, the tides and waves out of their control. They crashed against each other yet flowed together.

She felt his eyes on her back then and her breath hitched. She turned slowly and was met with the tumultuous eyes of Draco Malfoy. His feathered, ash blond hair was disheveled by the wind outside and his lips were parted as he drank her in. He was dressed in black slacks and a white t-shirt. She concluded that he must have left his jacket down stairs, it was spring but it wasn't warm yet.

Though they spoke all the time, she hadn't seen him, really seen him, for a month. Yes they crossed paths at the Ministry during working hours and they exchanged owls constantly but it wasn't this. It wasn't _them_.

He moved then and she involuntarily held her breath. He dropped his bag and removed his shirt, revealing the pale, freckled skin of his abdomen. She licked her lips at the sight, the anticipation was killing her.

He eyed her again, his gray eyes were darkened with desire now. He stalked towards her like a panther and stopped to tower over her, her head coming just above his shoulder.

She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, "Granger," his voice was husky with need.

Hermione brought a hand to rest on his chest and her other to his waist, "Draco," she whispered.

He cupped her cheek, an endearing gesture she was fond of. She loved the way he looked at her. She knows him as a guarded man, not speaking his feelings very often. Yet, she didn't need him to because it was all in his eyes. She could read him like a book and vice versa. Any semblance of guilt faded now. He was worth the risk, worth being wracked with guilt to the point where she loathed herself at times.

Most people are unfaithful and say that they weren't themselves when they were doing it. She wasn't one of those people. She was herself with him, flaws and all, and he took every bit of it.

He could see her thinking and ran his thumb along her bottom lip, bringing her back to the moment. Her amber eyes peeked up at him where she was met with a look of wonder and lust. A fiery knot in the pit of her stomach began to smolder.

Rising to her toes she kissed him hard. Draco brought his hands to her waist and pulled her tightly to him. She relished the feel of his hands tightening on her flesh.

He toyed with the fringe along the bottom of her corset and a growl rumbled in his chest. Breaking from her lips, he murmured heatedly, "This set is bloody incredible,"

She smirked, "You think so?" She said, playfully nodding against his nose.

"I do, I do think so," He practically growled at her.

His hold tightened on her at their flirty banter. Their kisses were getting more heated. He thrust his tongue past the barriers of her lips and she welcomed him. His hand went to the nape of her neck, angling her head so he could devour her mouth. She moaned as his other hand dipped below her waist to cup her ass.

He was getting rougher and she ached for his bruising touch. Hermione's hands were in his hair now, her fingernails scraping along his scalp. She was eliciting the most sinful noises from him as she wriggled against him.

Draco pulled back again, gripping her waist hard and biting at her, "Wiggle against me like that again Granger and you're getting tossed on that bed like a fucking rag doll,"

She whimpered at his words, grinding herself against the hardness she could feel beneath his pants. He went to grab her but she pulled back in time to saunter backwards towards the bed. She could feel her skin flush at the sight of him, standing there looking lustfully after her. She reached to her bun and let her riotous curls free, feeling them tumble down to her tickled the tops of her breasts.

She sat at the end of the bed, crossing her legs politely as she smirked up at him. Draco stood there, chest heaving as he undressed her with his eyes. He pulled his wand from his pocket and he chuckled at her confused look.

"Corsets are dead tricky to get off and I don't have the patience for it right now," He murmured before he swished his wand lightly.

She felt the laces of her corset coming undone until it was only a scrap of fabric hanging from her aching mounds. She went to remove it but he wagged a finger at her. He swaggered over to her then, placing either of his hands flat on either side of her. He teased her, flicking his tongue against her bottom lip a few times before bringing his hands up to remove the scrap of material that was hanging loosely from her body.

Throwing her lingerie to the floor and gently pushing her back onto the bed, he traced a finger from her throat, down through the valley of her breasts, dipping into her belly button, and between her wet heat. She bucked her hips at the touch but his finger was gone as soon as it had came. She moaned in frustration.

Kneeling before her, Draco removed her heels. He trailed his fingers up her calves and to the snaps of her garter. Torturously slow, he undid them and slipped her stockings from legs. He stood back, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of her laid out on the bed for him. Her chest was flushed and heaving, left in only her knickers and garter belt.

His eyes dilated with lust and she couldn't help but rub her thighs together. She was unbearably wet and he was going slower than usual and it was driving her mad. He seemed to be driving himself insane as well because the next second he was ripping off his pants, revealing the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. She loved the fact that he had been so ready for her.

He dove on top of her, their mouths clashing in a mess of lips, teeth, and tongues. It was passionate and raw; it was them. Hermione's hands went to his hair as his mouth went to lavish the sensitive spots on her neck and collarbone. She squirmed against him, her nails digging into his shoulders. He moaned at the piercing feeling and she nibbled on his earlobe.

Before she knew it, he had flipped them over so the she was straddling him. They were chest to chest now, skin to skin. It intensified everything. The feel of his chest heaving against hers and his hands gripping her ass. His rigid member was tucked neatly between her folds, rubbing sweetly against her clit. She ground herself against him and it earned her a long suck of her lower lip. She continued her erratic bucking as he brought her lips to her straining nipples. She gasped at the feel of him gently suckling along her supple flesh.

"Oh, please, Draco," She moaned loudly.

He thrust up, causing another mewl of pleasure to leave her lips. "What, Hermione?" he murmured against her, "What do you need?"

His hand went between them before she could answer, his hand cupping her sex. He choked out a moan as he deftly moved her scrap of underwear aside to play with her silky flesh.

"You, oh Merlin, I need you," The passionate words rushed out of her in one breath.

She flipped them over, feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. She shimmied lower so that she was in between his legs. Making sure she kept her eyes locked with his, she grabbed his cock and licked him from base to tip. His hips jerked at the feel and she smirked. Hermione knew what he liked and she loved his body's reactions to her.

She engulfed him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. She went fast, fluttering her tongue along him as she went. His hands delved into her curls, lightly thrusting into her throat.

His head was craned to watch her and she felt his heady stare on her. "Salazar fucking save me. I can't tell if you're an angel or if you were created by the devil himself," He speech slurred with pleasure as she released him with a 'pop' of her lips.

He flipped them over quickly, hooking his arms beneath her knees.

She licked her lips at him, "You'll never know," she responded mischievously.

Her words died quickly at the sound of tearing fabric. She only caught a glimpse of her tattered panties as they fell to the floor.

She scowled at him, "Draco! I paid good money for those. You're either going to get me-"

She was cut off by the feeling of the tip of him entering her. Just the tip and it enraged her further. Merlin knew he loved to goad her.

"Now that I've gotten you to shut up, Granger," He said as he continued to pull out of her then only enter his head, "I'm going to fuck you silly,"

With that he slammed into her causing her to cry out in surprised and in pleasure. She loved the feel of him stretching her. The slow but hard succession of his hips was driving her mad. Her hands yanking at his pale hair, his respectively gripping her hips in a bruising hold.

"Damn it, Draco," She hissed when she was rewarded with two hard thrusts, "Faster, I need more," She whined when he gripped her harder.

He completely stopped moving and she cried out in frustration, "What the fuck?! I said faster not stop!"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, trying to seem cool but she could feel his dick twitching against her entrance. He took a deep breath, "That's no way to ask, Granger. Maybe if you ask politely..."

He smirked at her agitated face. She ignored him, "Fine. Please, Draco,"

Hermione felt another twitch against her and his eyes lost their mirth and refilled with lust, "Please what?"

He put just the tip in and he was easing himself into her at an abominably slow rate, "Please, fuck me, Draco. Please," Her voice was quaking with her need for him.

"All you had to do was ask," He muttered before starting a relentless pace.

This is what she wanted, needed even. He was pounding into her hard and fast, her breasts bouncing wildly. The knot in her stomach ignited into something akin to Fiendfyre. After all the foreplay and the teasing she couldn't stop it from consuming her.

"Look at me," Draco murmured above her, softer this time.

She opened her eyes and found his eyes soft again, filled with a deeper emotion than lust. That look, that emotion in his eyes, she knew it was reflected in her own. That was the reason she came back every month. That raw, undeniable emotion and pull between them, like the waves upon the shore.

With that, she was overtaken and the shuddering pull of her walls took him with her. The moans of their release mingling in the balmy air. The whole time they never lost eye contact, his intense gaze still locked on hers.

Draco rolled over then, pulling her to his chest. She rested her head in the nook between his shoulder and collarbone, letting out a contented sigh. He kissed her hair and Hermione smiled against his skin.

She thought she should view this as a little slice of a dreamland, one night a month where she could escape but it was the opposite. Being here with him in this place felt more real than her everyday life. Day to day life felt like floating through a dream but he felt tangible, concrete.

Being here with Draco, she never felt more awake.


End file.
